Harry Potter and the Warrior's Spirit
by pistaccio pudding
Summary: *UNDER EDITING*Harry has a strange dream and wakes up changed...he has the Warrior Spirit, new powers, Merlin, Arthur, the Order of Light and the Balance!
1. Default Chapter

                                              HARRY POTTER and the WARRIOR'S SPIRIT

DISCLAIMER: Every aspect of the Harry Potter universe belongs to my god, J.K. Rowling, I make no claim on her territory and ask her not to hunt me down and sue me seeing as how I'm currently penniless.

[A/N:] I've read TONS of hp fics and my work may seem similar to someone else's. I am currently unaware if there is one that is the same…but the lines between my left and right side of my brain are smudged, so if it is far to similar to your fic…please tell me and I'll take this down and remodel it….thank you!!! 

CHAPTER 1

      Harry sat lying on his rickety bed, in his bare, sterile room. The moon danced on his face as the shadows of the tree in the front yard blocked the white beams. Clouded emerald eyes looked upon the ceiling of the impeccably white room. 'Cedric' he murmured. Harry thought of the handsome Hufflepuff knowing that Cedric may be forgotten by those who did not keep him close as Voldermort's second reign of terror began. Voldermort, rather _IT as he should be called, would strike again and again until __IT got what __IT wanted. _

    Harry knew, just as he knew he had to stop him, that Ol' Voldie would hunt down everyone he cared about, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George the other Weasleys…_Ginny… _

        Harry absently fingered the leather band on his wrist where his watch used to be. The band was stamped with a snake circling a lion. A simple gift, it was inexpensive, but so much more to him, and even Ginny. They were the only ones to recently encounter the Dark Lord. They were both in the same position so to speak; they had both lost something, (a sense of childhood innocence that so many at Hogwarts still had), gained something, (once again, Voldermort 'blessed' her with the gift of Parseltongue), they were both connected to Riddle. They were…kindred had come to Harry's mind. They were two of a kind. With that Harry's eyes closed to the Third Task, Cedric's blank stares, and Ginny's face.

                 \\ _Harry's Dream//_

_     People's screams echoed through the streets of Diagon Alley, lights flashed as curses whizzed by. Black robed and white masked Death Eaters laugh as a green light, undoubtably the killing curse, hits another innocent. With the persistent burn of his scar, the pounding of footsteps all around him, and the horrible pleads for help, he almost missed the voice on the edge of his hearing,_

_              'The spirit of the Warrior…_

_           …the savior_

_           … the spirit of all that is pure_

_          … He has returned to defend the Light Order of Arthur…_

_        … defend the Light form the ever-returning Dark…'_

_The words, still fuzzy, came to him, as he felt a feeling inside him grow…._

_      'Let him come forth_

_   …One of strength, of purity,_

_  … One of Love…_

_…One of the Balance…'_

_His skin seemed to melt like a lighted candle, shift as the wax melted. The melt in his bones, gut, and heart…his very BEING…everything but his soul…as his spirit seemed to grow, expand…_

_'Let you Spirit out, _

_Let out the Spirit Warrior once again…_

_For the Light, the soul, and the spirit call upon him…'_

_And with that final shift, as he felt his hair lengthen and tingle with energy, his insides burning, his hands glowing with a power aching to be released. He closed his eyes, visions of happiness, love, pain, pleasure, battles, deaths, births, Light and Dark. Lives assaulted his mind; curses, charms, potions, War Havik'arta the ancient method of combat, imprinted themselves in his mind, muscles and nerves. Long forgotten history, is now once again remembered. _

_     Harry opened his eyes, realizing, even knowing, not only a second had passed since he arrived. He lifted his bigger, more muscled arms to the black sky. His red and gold robe swirling with a wind that appeared out of nowhere, he began a chant, forgotten in time, 'Nehya artuowy luwelyna…' Roiling storm clouds, black with unshed rain swooped down. Lighting cracked merrily between the clouds, getting larger and louder as the chant progressed… 'Nehya nehya aeire artuowy aerie NEHYA!' _

_   As the last part of the mysterious chant was yelled, the ever-growing clouds and lightning reached it peak and…_

_        "CRASH!"_

_The lightning, in one deafening roar. Hit the Death Eaters with a resounding bang, and struck them down. Electricity flickered and snapped out of his hands and hair, leaving shell-shocked and frightened crowd to gaze upon him for the first time. A golden aura, bright as the sun, dimmed and his features became clearer. _

_Raven black hair, long to the middle of his back, was up in a black leather cord. Blazing emerald eyes looked out upon them and seemed to flicker with a silver and blue light. His face was chiseled and handsome, with a weary and worn lines that made him seem older than the 25 years that he probably was. The people watched in awe. As did the Order of the __Phoenix__ agents that had just arrived. With a regal inclination of his head, and slight smile that sounds cold but radiated nothing but kindness and patience; he turned and disappeared as the air around him visibly rippled, red and gold robes sweeping the ground. A twinkle in his eye as he spotted a silver hand beneath a black robe._

_\\ END DREAM //_

     Harry woke with a start, calming as he remembered the fact that the dream was fairly good for a change. A mysterious figure saved Diagon Alley, and got the Death Eaters. The man, strangely familiar, haunted his thoughts.  A taller, more muscled Harry got up out of bed. He walked down the hall to the bathroom, apparently unaware of his regal stance. He opened the door and stepped in, and for the first time, realized his changes.  

    "Bloody Hell!" 

Harry picked up a lock of the wavy, shoulder length hair in the mirror, the nicely toned muscles over a tall, 6' foot frame 'Shorter,' he thought, 'about five full inches of the person on my dream'.

Harry was_ way too calm for this he knew, but in his mind he knew that it was okay, and that there was no need to panic because he wasn't wearing his glasses. Harry looked at the attractive image in the mirror, '__This isn't so bad,' examining his new form. He jumped into the shower to get ready for the morning. '__The Dursley's will absolutely freak' A small smile appeared on his face as he threw on some of Dudley's old clothes, which, while baggy, were stylishly so. His hair, he pulled out of the way with one of Aunt Petunia's black hair elastics. _

    Harry walked down the hall as he thought of what to write to Dumbledore, he didn't feel the need to tell him or Sirius of his changes, just the dream, which seemed to be seen through this odd man's eyes. Harry frowned, should he tell Dumbledore of that? '_Not necessary Harry' something whispered into his ear, '__It's time to remember' _

_'What?' he thought in his head, 'I must be going crazy'_

'_No, you aren't. Your spirit remembers, now you will too. Don't worry, it won't hurt, much.'_

 A spasm of pain ripped through him. And then he remembered everything.

[A/N]: Sooo, what did you think? It's my first time so be kind and please review…its like chocolate…makes me happy…

          If you have any questions and feel confused, explain it to me in the review and I'll answer it in the next chapter. 

                       NO FLAMES thank you. If I wanted them I'd show this to my English teacher. 

                                                         !!!!!REVIEW!!!!! (go on, ya know you want to!)


	2. Rememberance Day

   [A/N]: thanks to the reviewers…second chapter here!!! YAY!

DISCLAIMER: Once again…Harry Potter and his world belong to the goddess J.K Rowling and every one else that owns a piece of the yummy chocolate cream pie that is Harry. ;)

                                                                 ENJOY!!!

                   CHAPTER 2:  REMEMBERANCE DAY

                         And he remembered everything. Just as his spirit remembered, he did. He understood his duty to the Balance, saw images of the other's with the Warrior's Spirit, those who were brave, those who needed to protect the Balance and the Knights of the Round Table. King Arthur's life flashed before his eyes; as did Godric Gryffindor's (apparently Salazar Slytherin _wasn't such an evil bastard, merely misunderstood). Their lives, memories, magic and deaths came and went.  What he needed to do come the end came clear.                   _

  Harry finally became conscious enough to find himself flat on his back, sweating and breathing hard. The voice was right, it did hurt. It hurt _a lot. It was then he became aware of Aunt Petunia's screeching for her "precious Diddy-Dumpkin's" breakfast to be made. Harry sighed heavily. His letter to Dumbledore would have to wait. Harry changed out of his sweaty clothes and grabbed some fresh ones. Tossing the jeans and T-shirt in the laundry hamper on his way out the door, he walked downstairs._

        "About time boy!" Petunia snapped as soon as she heard him enter the kitchen, as she was cutting up the grapefruit on the counter facing away from the door. If she had been looking, she would have seen the shocked look on her son's face. In fact, Petunia didn't see her nephew until she had sent the plate in front of Dudley and looked up at Harry in the doorway. He had changed, literally overnight. That wasn't what bothered her. She figured his kind did that, after all, it had happened to the rarely talked of Lily. No, it wasn't the drastic change from an awkward boy to a devilishly handsome young man, it was the air of confidence and power he held. It positively filled the room with a heavy, thick pressure. It was _very intimidating. _

      "Well, get in then!" Petunia stuttered out, "Cut up your uncle's breakfast!" 

 Harry entered the kitchen form his place leaning into the doorframe. He gracefully walked passed his aunt and cousin to the counter. The lack of sound and the great tension in the room was obvious. Then Vernon came in.

*~*~*

      Anyone watching Vernon Dursley enter the room would have noticed he was in a good mood. A smile on his face and a bounce in his step, he sat down to greet his "lovely" wife and son. But as he lowered his large bottom into the chair, which creaked under the pressure, did he finally notice the silence. 

"Petunia dear?" he cautiously began, "What's wrong?" Petunia looked into her husband's eyes and nodded in the direction where Harry was chopping. Vernon looked to his so-called nephew in preparation for a good yell, and he too fell silent, just gazing on the new Harry.

    Harry, noticing his family's discomfort, struggled to keep down a smirk. So he placed the plate of beautifully arranged grapefruit in front of his uncle, grabbed an apple and left. 

The Dursley's remained silent for the rest of the meal.

*~*~*

          Harry entered his room, crunching into the apple, pausing to give Hedwig some owl treats and bread he took while his aunt was in shock. He really needed to get that letter to Dumbledore done. Taking some parchment, ink, and a quill, he began-

_        'Professor Dumbledore,_

_      Last night I had a dream in which Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley'-_

Harry paused to get his thoughts straight,

 _ 'You probably already know, but a man appeared out of nowhere and saved everyone. He had long black hair and green eyes. He used an old chant of some kind to stop the death Eaters. I think he got Wormtail!'- _

Harry laughed out right at his feigned innocence,

_   'As I said before, you probably already know, but I felt I should tell you. I'll keep you informed of any dreams I have._

_                  Sincerely, Harry Potter'_

         Harry looked at the letter, it seemed alright. He took the letter and brought it over to Hedwig. "Take this to Professor Dumbledore, alright?" Hedwig hooted softly and nipped his finger lightly in conformation. Harry opened the window and watched the snowy owl until it disappeared over the horizon.

   He pulled out his potions book and essay while tossing out his old one. Harry was starting again. With his Spirit's knowledge and experience, Snapey-poo would be in for a surprise. 'This is going to be fun" he thought to himself

   '_Yes, I think it will be too' Lily Evans-Potter's voice answered back._

*~*~*~*~*~*

 [A/N]:  Cliffies are fun…if you're an author….

  Thank You to all the reviewers: Anja, leatherbass, nikki, blackunicorn15, Shura, The Red Dragons Order, slytherin princess, Erik, awed, VampireLover, sil, and especially to Kid Major-one question-I know what a beta-reader is but HOW CAN I GET ONE? Whoever tells me will get a big thank you and an even bigger hug…oh fine a cookie.

    Please review…they really do make me write faster!!! J


	3. The Talk and Diagon Alley

           [A/N]: Here it is…chapter 3…I hated that chapter 2 was so short but it seemed like a good place to finish off…never fear! Chappie 3 is here!

    DISCLAIMER:  It's so repetitive to have to write this but oh well….Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and anyone else that has a claim of him…I would love Remus though!

        CHAPTER 3: The "Talk" and Diagon Alley

              Even a few days later, Harry wasn't sure how he felt about being able to talk to his mother, it was definitely odd, but satisfying knowing he could communicate with her, even his father; but that took far too much energy and only for a short while.  

   '_Don't worry Harry,' his mother had said to him one day, '__I won't tease you about Ginny, although she does seem like a sweet girl!'_

  Harry was mortified beyond belief. He maybe one of the most powerful, maybe _the most powerful wizard in the world, but he was still a teenage boy whose __mother was about to give him The __"Talk". _

   '_Now Harry, I know you know but please be careful! You have a lot of responsibility and accidents happen'  _

  '_MUM! I know you mean well but please spare me!'  Lily merely laughed as he felt her warm presence leave his head._

It was true, at least partly. He and Ginny had been writing each other very often. Ginny kept Harry informed of anything he didn't catch in the wizarding world, including that Peter Pettigrew had been caught on the Death Eater raid of Diagon Alley. Harry had, of course, already known as it had been his Warrior Form that had saved it. Sirius had also been released and given his possessions, including his wand, back. Minister Fudge had at first refused and tried to get Sirius' Kissed, but overwhelming evidence including Wormtail's confession under Veritaserum, forced him to change his mind. Ginny had, from her father and the Daily Prophet, also told Harry that Fudge was loosing support since the raid, and blatantly refused Voldermort's return. Unfortunately, Sirius was on a mission for Dumbledore, and much to his unhappiness, couldn't take Harry for the summer, but would every day after. For now, Harry could care less about being at the Dursley's. He knew that the Ministry couldn't detect his magical signature, thanks to a nifty charm that hadn't been used for a couple hundred years; so he spent some time putting up more wards around the house. After all, he did greatly dislike them, but he couldn't let Voldermort get them. 

     Harry pulled on some flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and got ready for bed, he had gotten uncle Vernon to take him to Diagon Alley the next day.

*~*~*~*~*~*

      It was around a week till September 1st, the first day back to Hogwarts, and Harry was outside Gringotts waiting to meet Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. This Dumbledore-approved shopping visit would be the first time Harry had seen any of them since the train last term. They were running late. Late enough, in fact, that Harry had time to go to Madame Malkins to buy himself new robes considering all his old ones were small enough for a midget with his growth spurt. He had even bought Ginny a present, new glittery snow-white dress robes with a golden trim for the Yule Ball he wasn't supposed to know about.

      Harry searched the crowd, 'Bingo' he thought. There, coming just off his left side, were two red and one bushy brown head bobbing amongst the other shoppers.

*~*~*

"Ginny!" Ginny turned her head in the direction of a deep male voice calling her name. "Ginny! Ron! Hermione! Over here!" Ginny and the others looked to see a very handsome young man smiling and waving at them. Ginny's breath got caught in her throat, and it didn't look like it would be coming out for a while. There before her, was Harry Potter, her long-time crush and short-time friend, and now man-veela.

    "Harry?" she said, only slightly breathless. The man was defiantly Harry; he had the lightning scar to prove it. There were several obvious changes that made very girl in the vicinity drool, and their exceedingly evident attempts to get him to notice them were not working. Harry's eyes were focused solely on Ginny, her brother and Hermione. 

   "Harry? Whoa you've changed!" Ron exclaimed and smiled at his friend, albeit it seemed strained. Harry seemed to sense this and replied 

"I know, I've been training during the summer, running, lifting weights and so on, I want to be in good shape for when Voldermort attacks"

      Ron flinched, not only because Harry had used Voldermort's name, but because he felt slightly guilty for being jealous of his friend who just wanted to defend himself against the Dark Lord.

"Yes, Harry, you have changed; but I must say it looks good" Hermione had finally found her mouth and said something that lightened the mood. Harry, modest as always, rolled his eyes. "Come on; let's get our things, and then maybe some ice cream?" He looked hopefully at Ginny who nodded in agreement. "Well then, off we go!"

*~*~*~*

         Two hours later, the four of them had visited the Apothecary, quill and parchment shop, and Flourish and Blotts, in which it was abysmally difficult to get not only Hermione, but Harry to leave. They were walking down the cobblestone street gazing upon shops that still had damage from the attack visible. 

     "What's next?" Harry asked while gazing down at his list. This was, of course, a planned remark to get him and Ginny alone, "Ron, didn't your last letter say that Fred and George actually gave you money for new dress robes?" Ron grinned broadly, and took out a moneybag heavy with coins.

   "Yeah, why don't we go to Madame Malkin's? I want to get some dress robes with absolutely no lace and any colour BUT maroon"

  "Sounds good" Hermione nodded in agreement. 

 "Well, I've already gone while you guys were running late, so I'll meet you at Florean Fortesques" Harry snuck a glance at Ginny and hoped she got the hint. She did.

"Oh, I'll go with you, I don't need any; Hermione, why don't you go with Ron? Help him choose something nice" Hermione and Ron both turned pink at the prospect of being alone with each other. 

 "Alright then, meet you at Florean's in a half hour or so?" Harry and Ginny nodded. 

"See you" and the too couples set off in opposite directions.

*~*~*~*~*

           Harry and Ginny sat licking their cones at a table outside the Florean Fortesques. Silence reigned and Harry was getting more and more nervous.

      '_Just go for it sweetie' His mothers voice reassured him, and he figured it was now or never, he didn't want to ask in front of Ron. Best friend, bigger, stronger, or not; Ginny was still Ron's little sister, and might __try to beat Harry into a bloody pulp. _

      "Uh, Ginny?" He looked onto Ginny's honey brown eyes. '_She's __really beautiful'  "I was wondering, Dumbledore let it slip in one of his letters," he lied, he had found out by 'listening in' on Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. "You see, there's going to be another Yule Ball this year and I was wondering if you would consider going with me?" Harry looked into Ginny's eyes which, while still brown, were wide in shock._

"O-o-of course Harry, I would love too!" Harry's face broke out into a relieved smile. 

"Great, I thought you were going to say no"

"Of course not!," Ginny blushed and looked down, "I was hoping you would ask me to Hogsmeade or something, but this is much better"  in fact, Ginny had a feeling he was going to ask her out, not a wistful fantasy but a feeling, an un-ignorable presence in the depths of her stomach that told her that's what he was going to do.

Harry and Ginny continued to smile and sneak looks at each other when Ron and Hermione came back. Harry was as bold as to give Ginny a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek when they separated. Harry couldn't wait a week to get back to Hogwarts, and to see Ginny.  Maybe, he could tell her about his plans earlier than her expected; maybe, she already knew.

---------------------------------------------------- ~*End Chapter*~---------------------------------------------------------

[A/N]: AAWWWWW…..sweet and fluffy…exactly how I like my hp/gw………….anywho…….thanks to all the reviewers….you've been great…..

  The next chapter will be out tomorrow evening I hope…..we're renovating and I may have to move my computer but it shouldn't be long!

                            REVIEW!!!!!............No Flames!!!!..........remember the English teacher…..who seems to hate my work…..


	4. Summer Lovin' Havin' a Blast

       [A/N]: Okay…on the very good advice of Veronik and Chronotiger86, I've mad this chapter a flashback to the summer…I hope it'll explain some things and if  your still confused, review and I'll write it in somewhere….on to the story!

DISCLAIMER: Everything about Harry Potter and his world that I would love to be in belongs to the goddess J.K Rowling…I wish not to have her wrath upon me, or her lawyers!!!

*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER 4: Summer Lovin'…Havin' a Blast (Love the Grease flick)

[A/N]: Everything after \\ very long flashback// take place during the summer, okay?

        Harry apparated home after the other's left. He had no desire to wait for his uncle who would; despite his fear of Harry, which due to recent events intensified, leave him stranded in London. Harry found himself in his bedroom at number 4, Privet Drive and settled himself into bed. Lying face up, his hands behind his head; Harry found himself thinking back to the days after his fifteenth birthday, when this had all started….

\\ Very Long Flashback //

       'Mum?' Harry, unsure of what he was hearing, had just thought his dead mother had just spoken to him. This, considering all that had just happened, could have actually occurred.

       _'Yes Harry, it's me' A gentle voice responded to his musings._

      'How is this happening?' 

     '_Think Harry…Look at what's happened, you have the knowledge and the experience of dozens of loves, now tell me; how can this be happening?'_

Lily Potter sounded like a teacher; guiding him to the answer rather than just giving it to him.

   _'Well I was__ apprentice charms professor before we went into hiding, now tell me…what happened to make my memory reside in the back of your little head, Hmm?'_

  'Err; you had the Warrior Spirit, no? And the others chose you to be my guide because you're me mother?'

  '_Good work Harry! You catch on quick! Now, have your fun and write your essay for Severus' class…We have a lot of work to do'_

  'Yeah okay…wait a minute…SEVERUS?!' but his mothers presence was gone.

-------------

       Harry went to bed that night tired, aching, and sweating. Lily was right; he did have a lot to do. Running, weight lifting, practicing sword fighting, daggers, and throwing knives and stars took a lot out of a person, even a magically assisted one. The worst by far though was War Havikar'ta; arm-to-arm combat using speed, agility, not to mention wandless magic (which Harry could do in abundance), to knock out your opponent before he knew what hit him. This style of fighting was long-since forgotten, the only people to ever have learned it after the Havikar'ta tribe disappeared was those with the Warrior Spirit. 

     _'Harry? On Saturday, you may have a break, but starting Sunday you have to work on your major-magus and telepathic skills. I know you have your animagus form down-pact, but a phoenix isn't as inconspicuous as a bird or dog'_

   Another thing Harry hadn't known before his transformation was that there were several levels of –magi shifters. The first; although rare itself, was the most common, animagi. Animagi could turn into one animal that suits their personality. The second, minor-magis, was a person who could turn into anywhere from one to five animals. His mother became a minor-magus after her transformation. Finally, there was major-magis. This is what Harry was. It was the ability to turn into any animal, magical or not. Few powerful wizards have this ability and they loose it because they cannot harness or control the power it takes to complete the transformations.

   '_Oh, and don't forget your Dream Scrying, I believe there's an Order of the __Phoenix__ meeting tonight and it's important to know what Dumbledore's planning'_

  'Right'. The Order of the Phoenix was started during the rise of Grindlewald and resurfaced for Voldermort's first reign. Dressed in hooded red and gold robes, these generally powerful wizards (with the exception of Wormtail) tried to counter-act Death Eater attacks. Until Harry had 'incapacitated' Voldie, they weren't doing much good; probably because Wormtail was a spy. In any case, they were back, and they were going to be a thorn in Harry's side.  Harry wasn't much of a babysitter, even if this was his duty, his destiny.  And when the final battle, undoubtedly on Hogwarts grounds, came, he made plans for his escape.

~*DREAM*~

     Harry, using his Dream Scrying ability, was able to spy on the Order of The Phoenix meeting. The room in which the meetings were held was huge, a circle of mahogany chairs with gold inlay were set in a circle in the center of the room. Pillars of pure white marble held up the cathedral style ceiling. Red carpet with a golden trim led from the circle to huge double doors. The doors were beautifully carved mahogany like the chairs. When together, the doors formed a huge lion with golden eyes battling a serpent with menacing rubies for its eyes. In the center, a phoenix with gleaming emeralds in its eyes separated the two. The room was supposed to be grand and intimidating, Harry thought it over done. For a group that was supposed to be fighting a battle between good and evil, they put far too much emphasis on decoration. No wonder Voldie got so far during the last reign.  Ah well, leave it to Arthur's descendants and his Order not to understand how important the tiny things were.  Dumbledore was a smart man, there was no doubt in that, but even his very own phoenix prevented him, or anyone else, from realizing and making the connections to what they _really were._

         The impressive doors opened, and a parade of wizards raging from relatively young, and old, though not as old as Dumbledore, entered and sat in their respective seats.

    'I call to order the third meeting of the Order of the Phoenix since Voldermort's second rise of Voldermort,' Dumbledore's uncharacteristically serious voice began, 'We have all heard of the attack on Diagon Alley, but our main concern is the mysterious savoir, we must find out who he is…Severus, what is Voldermort's position on all of this?'

Severus Snape stood up, visibly uncomfortable and sulky at having to wear Gryffindor coloured robes over his usual black.

  'To be honest he's having a hissy fit,' nervous chuckles that were scattered around the circle were silenced with a glare from Snape, 'He has no idea who it was and he can't even figure out what chant he used to knock out the Death Eaters, he didn't even use a wand! He's only lucky he sent out trainees under the poor command of Pettigrew instead of more competent Death Eaters. All we know is that the closest thing to the language the chant was in hasn't been used in over five hundred years.' Severus, and everyone else in the Order looked visibly distressed about the lack if information of either side. Dumbledore's thoughtful gaze was turned to the doors.  A lion battling a serpent, a phoenix on neither side; but in the middle maintaining the balance.

  'Thank you Severus,' Snape sat back down, 'Now, we are all aware of the innocence of member Sirius Black,' nods of agreement were made, 'I plan to him and Remus Lupin take over the Defense Against Dark Arts position, and Severus has agreed to start a dueling club,' Severus responded with a curt nod, 'Also, to raise morale, another Yule Ball will be held, extra security form the Order would be needed as it is an ideal time to attack. Hogsmeade visits will have stricter security' Harry groaned from his position in the shadows. It was very good thing they couldn't see him now. If they did, they would see his horrified and nervous expression as he imagined asking Ginny to the Ball. 

     The meeting dragged on the rest of the night; talking of Hagrid's progress with the giants, (they were going to stay neutral), and Sirius' work with the Ministry to get the Dementor's out of Azkaban, they were having no luck, Fudge still had a strong grip despite his imminent removal from office. Finally, they came to something that interested Harry, they were talking about him. 

    'Arabella? Can you tell us how things are with Harry?'

'Well what do we have here?' Harry whispered to himself, 'Dumbledore's been keeping tabs on me something? Undoubtedly for my own 'protection', with the wards he put on there before, Voldermort could do some quick spell work and 'pop' he's in'.

'Yes, well,' the cabbage-scented old lady stood, 'A few days ago, there was a huge magical surge from Number4, and its presence is still there!' While Arabella looked distressed, and others were whispering possible theories amongst themselves, Harry sported a self-satisfied smirk. 'Don't they know anything?' If they had, they would have realized it was the wards he had placed upon the house.

         Every one snapped out of their reverie when Dumbledore called the meeting to a close.   Rather than going out with the others through the main doors, Albus went off into the side.  He had some research to do.  It appeared that he was breeching a Law of the Order, not telling the others what he thought, giving them all equal information.  Or maybe, he had yet to make the connection.

    'About time,' he thought, 'I got a few letters to write'.

~*END DREAM*~

      Harry woke up, still very tired from the earlier day's work. He looked to Hedwig's perch and noticed she had a letter tied to her leg. It was from Ginny!

He eagerly opened the note, it read-

_   'Dear Harry,_

_    You asked if I would tell my family about being a Parselmouth in your last letter. The truth is; I don't think I will, not yet anyway. How can I tell them that besides setting a Basilisk on the school, I'm also a Parselmouth because of that stupid diary? [A/N: that's for you Veronik__!]_

_   Anyway, on to more pleasant things…How are you? I hope you're having fun at least; Tom has been keeping the wizarding world on its toes the last few days. Oh! You won't believe the stupidity of The Daily Prophet, (read the article I enclosed), how dense are they? Make your next letter pleasant and interesting 'cause I'm bored and miserable. Hermione's here, but she's busy flirting with Ron though blatantly refusing to admit she likes him, Ron's the same. I've gotta run, the twins are causing a ruckus. _

_P.S: Congrats on Sirius' freedom.  It's a pity your still with the Muggles but chin up and all that_

_        Love, Ginny _

   Harry pulled out the article Ginny had sent him,

_                      'MYSTEROIUS SAVIOR GRYFFINDOR?         By Belinda Ryshore_

_             Reports by historians for the Ministry Of Magic say that the mysterious man that saved Diagon Alley from the Death Eater attack a few days _

_            Past bears a striking resemblance to Hogwarts founder, Godric Gryffindor. _

_                  Many scoff at the idea of a wizard almost a thousand years dead coming back to life; but the closest language found that fits the wandless _

_          Chant used by the savior on the attack on Diagon Alley hasn't been used in over five hundred years. Could it be that a Light warrior has come back from the dead to help us in our battle? Skeptics say no, after all no spell can re-awake the dead. But believers say that there are other ways to call help from beyond the grave.' _

         Harry laughed out right, this is why he loved Ginny; she used Voldermort's proper name, Ginny never pitied him for what happened during the Third Task and she didn't try to pressure him to tell her what happened or try to understand it. She was there to support him. It was actually a hard thing to find. With that final thought, he wandlessly conjured a quill, parchment and ink and began two letters, one to Ginny, which he would send when Hedwig got back with his first letter, he began on it…

                 _'Draco Malfoy…_

-----------------------------------*END CHAPTER 1*-------------------------------------

[A/N]:  Mwhahahahahahahaha!!!!!! I am Evil!!! I enjoy cliffies far too much!!!!

     THANK-YOUS!!!:

**A-man:  Thanks! I agree, everyone knowing about his powers does take away the fun…I don't plan on making anyone aware of his powers until the end and even then it will be **

             Limited…I don't think I'll tell Dumbledore…I like seeing him clueless about Harry…I will tell Ginny and someone else that won't be made known yet….

**Dark Minister:  BRENT?!...thanks…**

**Red Dragons Order: thank you! I'll keep the beta in mind…cookie and hug for you ::gives cookie and hug::….by the by I love your fics…**

**Veronik: I hope I answered your questions…anymore just put them in a review and I'll respond…Thank You!!!**

**Chronotiger86: Good Advice….thank you! I'm definitely trying to do that…I think my idea is kinda cliché**

**Artemis fire mage of Golin: My English teacher would flame me…evil wench…are all English teachers like this? My grade 9 one wasn't…in fact… I did well! Thanks **

                                         For the compliment…

**QuidBrm:  A boy cry? I've never seen that…is that good or bad?**

**Loopy Bubble Lips: Welcome to my head…a mini twilight zone!...I love chocolate…thank you!**

Thank you's also go out to:  **leatherbassed, ****Cartooned, Starr, Zi, Angel, Deborah, blackunicorn15, wquad…and everyone else!!! You are the wings beneath my literary wings!!!**

  I NEED A BETA-READER!!!! Please e-mail me if your willing to take me ::puppy eyes::

                        Thank You and Review………No Flames…..remember the English teacher…always the English teacher….


	5. Toying with the Dragons ew not like that...

       [A/N]: hey its gonna be a short chapter right now…don't worry I'm updating again today…this is just an explanation/transition chapter…hope you like it!

     DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…I get paid nothing…and I don't wanna be sued for nothing…it all belongs to J.K Rowling…the plot is mine!!!...don't steal my bit!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                      CHAPTER 3: Toying with the Dragons

                            Draco Malfoy sat contemplating a letter he had received a few weeks ago by a vaguely familiar snowy owl. The letter had promised something that immediately struck a chord Draco, a way out of being a Death Eater. It was true, he hated muggles and most muggle-borns; but he had no intention of being the Dark Lord's call-boy. No, Draco Malfoy was no follower, thank you very much. So, with that in mind, running to Dumbledore's not-so–secret Order of the Phoenix was not an option. So the mysterious letter was very intriguing; but if being a Malfoy and a Slytherin had taught him anything, it was that appearances can be deceiving, people always want something in return, and innocence can be easily feigned. All of these seemed to apply to the letter. Draco went over it again, absently swirling a glass of butterbeer [a/n he's no alcoholic! He's fifteen!]

               '_Draco Malfoy,' the letter began,_

      _'I know you do not want to be a death Eater. Therefore, I have a proposition that you may find very appealing…It may also be way to rid the world of Voldermort. _

_    Meet me at the portrait of the Drunk Monk on the third floor corridor on the first Saturday after school begins…Come alone._

         Draco took a quick sip of the glass. A way to get rid of the Dark Lord? That'd sure piss his father off. Lucius would be shipped off to Azkaban. 

       _'No less than he deserves' He thought bitterly to himself. Like any self-respecting Slytherin youth, he hated his parents, his father at least. He couldn't bring himself to hate his mother. Narcissa had lost all capabilities of loving or caring when Lucius started using her as a punching bag._

 "Draco?"

 His head shot up and he locked eyes with the equally stormy gray eyes of his father.

"What's this?" 

Panic set in, though carefully masked behind a blank face, '_Thank Slytherin traits' _

"Just a letter father"

Lucius was reading the note with a raised eyebrow. Draco was certain he'd be tortured in the dungeons till the term began. That was, until his father merely handed the letter back…

"Blaise Zabini, Draco? I must say that's a step up from Parkinson, use something will you?"

Draco stared in shock at the letter in his hand as he heard his father's steps fade away, he read the letter-

    _'Draco, _

_  Hi, I know you like me, so I have a position you might enjoy. Meet me on Saturday after school starts_

_       -Blaise'_

   'Tricky bastard' murmured Draco. Hell, if this guy was smart enough to anticipate his father, how bad could it be? The worst the guy could be is another Harry Potter.

---------------------*End Chapter*----------------------

[A/N]: I know it's short!!!!!!....there will be more soon…don't worry!

THANK-YOU'S: 

**Red Dragon's Order: I am evil! They always say 'nice little Canadians'…but we're not always…I hate myself for it…but I can't help it…it's a lot of fun! Me? Bake? Ha!...but **

                                  I do make a mean chocolate cake…Have you updated Green Flame Torch yet? I'm dying here!

**Katrina: Yup…Malfoy…I'll let you in on a little secret…two words…Severus Snape. What am I going to do to Sevvie you ask? [evil diabolical laughter] you'll have to **

              Wait a while to find out….

**Veronik: Your welcome…I plan on continuing even with this menace to my writing and creative juice called "school"**

**DJ: Thanks! I was having some plot progression trouble but it is working itself out…**

**Della luna: I felt the same way about not knowing where it was going…but the light bulb in my head switched on and its coming along!**

**Betta-in-Blue: Evil Canadians! Thanks a lot! Beware!!! Cliffies ahead!**

**AnorIthil:  Thanks a lot! Harry's gonna get Slytherin-y…Ron, Hermione and the Order are gonna be clueless…so will every one but a select few and Snape…Mwaahahaha!**

Thank you's also go out to everyone that has reviewed! I'm thrilled that you like my fic…I won't mention the English teacher anymore but keep that in mind and Do Not Flame Me!

**                                                                           Make me happy and review!!!!**


	6. Battle time and MAJOR cliffie!

[A/N]: Another chapter!!!...here it goes…

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…J.K Rowling owns Harry and his world…I still want Remus…

WARNING: MAJOR CLIFFIE AHEAD!!!! BEWARE AND DON'T KILL ME!!!...sorry if this chapter's not up to par…I've had a long day and it's late…sorry…crap! Its short again….

--------------------------------CHAPTER 6: Battle time and MAJOR cliffies------------------------------

                  Harry came into his room from his practicing tired and aching, again. He grabbed his letter to Ginny; which, although being a couple weeks old, he hadn't sent it. Harry was waiting for a particular time to send it. It seemed a good time to send it now. Harry had a plan, a big one. And Ginny was the only one he could trust enough to even _think of telling. _

                  Harry took the letter to Hedwig's perch. He absently thought as he tied the letter to her leg, that Draco was probably mulling over the letter trying to figure out who sent it. 

      '_Not likely'_

_   There were far too many charms cast upon it for anyone except maybe Dumby and Voldie, as Harry had taken to calling them, to figure it out._

          As Hedwig soared out the window, Harry couldn't help but think of Ginny. Her warm, chocolate brown eyes, silky auburn curls; her smile that seemed to-

      "Argh!"

  Harry smacked his hand to his forehead as a feeble attempt to stop the burning pain that had suddenly came to his scar.

   "What the hell is he up to now?"

    As if in answer, flashes of Gladrags, Zonko's and the Three Broomsticks assaulted his mind. Hogsmeade. Voldermort was attacking Hogsmeade. Harry focused on his Warrior form. He needed to get there quick. The tingling in his bones and growth in the pit of his stomach was quicker than before. There! It was done! Harry shook his head to rid the last of tingle away. He focused on Hogsmeade and said the apparition charm in his head. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

           With a small 'pop', Harry stood on the outskirts of Hogsmeade viewing the chaos and destruction. If he didn't get there soon, Voldermort would win the battle. With no time to spare, Harry focused his energy on a sword and one appeared in his hand. A Death Eater came towards him, wand out and curses flung themselves from the man's mouth. The Warrior's lean, agile frame dodged the curses and using his sword as a conductor for his magically energy, blasted the Death Eater away.

             Harry charged through a group of obviously new recruits, who didn't seem to know what they were doing.

         '_This far too easy'_

          Harry, as quick as lightning, spun his leg around and heard the sickening 'crack' as his foot connected with a jaw. The Death Eater went down with a heavy 'thud'. With the attack against one of their numbers, the others started firing dark curse after dark curse at Harry while he jumped, flipped, and side-stepped away from them.

       "Enough!" shouted Harry as he brought down his sword into the ground as the visibly cracking magical energy that wrapped itself around the blade and sent a concussion through the earth. Death Eaters flew as the dirt and bricks that made up the road became dislodged with such force that they too took to the air.

     Pulling his sword from the mangled earth, he walked through the crowd; the panicking people magically parting a way for him. He only stopped to heal several badly injured bystanders and Order members. Any Death Eaters he came across were cursed in an ancient tongue or rendered unconscious by placing slight pressure on the back of the neck.

      Bending down beside a witch in a red and gold Order robe, he placed his hand upon the heavily bleeding wound on the shapely young woman's stomach. He heard her gasp as the wound healed itself under the sparkling green light emitted from Harry's hands. The disoriented young woman tried to stand up but stumbled on her own feet. Harry, catching her, couldn't help but gasp as the ladies' hood fell off…

   "Hermione?!"

------------------------------END CHAPTER 6-----------------------------

[A/N]: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! I told you there was a major cliffie!!! Just call me QUEEN of the CLIFFIES!!!!!! 

                               AHHHHHHHHH!!!! *cowers in fear of advancing reviewers with their wands raised* Don't hurt me or you won't find out what happens!!! 

AnyWho…one last thing before reviews…thank you to all of you who offered to beta-read…it was very kind of you…before I checked the reviews I checked my e-mail and responded to an e-mail from chronotiger…so thanks a lot!!!

THANK YOU'S:

  **Loopy Bubble Lips: thanks a lot! I have one in my head called Branwen…she chose it too!**

**LittleEar BigEar's sis:  Posting for your Pleasure! Thanks a lot…I seem to be getting a lot of that "the worst this guy could be is another Harry Potter"…**

**A-Man: Thanks!**

**Kid Major: Hey you're reviewing' now and I thank you for it and your offer…I may just quote that comment of my bio...credit all to you of course!**

**Chronotiger86: Thank you!...I e-mailed you on your offer…**

**Them Girl: Thank you…I like the ending too…**

**wquad: I will don't worry…thanks for reviewing!**

**The Red Dragons Order: Thanks! Yup, Torontonian (form Toronto in all its glory)...Where about in Canada? I await your chapter eagerly…Good job on that fic with Ryshora…**

                                       …That is you, right?

**Ocacle star: Thanks a lot…Ginny will be above most in magic but not like Harry or Dumbledore…that would be too much like ruskbyte's Order of the Phoenix…I recommend it…it's**

                    Brilliant!

**Autumn: Thank you and I will always do my best…**

**ViperPunk66: Thank you so much!!! Everyone seems to like it but I've read better…your offer and kindness is very much appreciated…one question?: Do you think all my cliffies**

                       Are driving people insane?

**Lady Foxfire: The details of Ginny's letter won't come into play for another 2 chapters…but it will be there don't worry!!!**

**Katrina: yes more waiting, I am evil!!!...I won't hurt Sevvie…much…I fear Saerry Snape's wrath…her fics are great…how about an evil laugh at my last cliffie above?**

              …Hell! I'm still laughing!!!

                             Thank you to any reviewers I missed…you're great!!!..............Please review and don't kill me about the cliffie!!! *hides behind keyboard and raises it as weapon*

                                                                                     **Review!!! No flames thanks, I can't handle the emotional trauma…some of those flames are vicious!**


	7. Anger, Talks, and Letters

[A/N]: It's hereeeeee!!!!...YAY!...I know I'm evil and that it was a horrible cliffie but I thought the chapter wasn't all that good…battle scenes just aren't my thing…and it was really late on a Sunday night…I had homework and school…ugh…anywho…enough of my ranting…here it is!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I MAKE NOTHING! I CLAIM NOTHING!!!...all that is credited to J.K. ROWLING…

--------CHAPTER 7: Anger, Talks and Letters---------

         Harry was seething mad, anger was radiating from him and those close shrank in fear. Harry grabbed a stone off the ground, muttered a few choice words with the stone in the palm of his hand. Pushing the now Portkey into Hermione's hand, he waited until she disappeared to Hogwarts' infirmary. How the hell can they put a fifteen year old girl in the middle of battle? Only two days ago they met at Diagon Alley, there was a slightly visible change in her physical condition but she was NOT ready for war! A thorn in Harry's side was right. The Order was going about preparing for Voldermort in all the wrong ways. This is one of the main reasons Harry had begun the plan to re-start Merlin's order, thereby training a select few individuals and honing their skills making them better able to handle situations like this. Only after at least five months of intense training should anyone consider sending someone like Hermione into battle, then and only then.

       Harry made his way towards where Dumbledore, the only Order member there without his hood up, where talking. 

"Albus Dumbledore!" Albus' wand came out as did all of the others. Harry sighed wearily, he was not in the mood to swat away Order members, and he still had to write more letters similar to the one he had sent Draco. It was now that Harry caught the interested looks he was getting from Albus. He could probably see Harry's aura. 

"What were you thinking when you thought a fifteen year-old witch would help you in battle?" Dumbledore looked confusedly at Harry, so did the others Harry could tell even with there hoods up.

"I'm talking about why Hermione Granger was severely wounded and if it hadn't had been for me she would have died?"

Now Dumbledore looked thoroughly alarmed.

"Miss Granger was asked to join the research team this summer, and also to keep an eye out on Harry Potter. She was under orders from her commanding officer to stay on Hogwarts grounds unless told by him …I have no idea as to why she would be out here"

'Merlin,' he thought, 'not another one!'

'_You said my name Harry?' Merlin answered back, '__You __need something? I'm not your guide you know, but I'm happy to help!'_

Harry scowled; he was really getting frustrated,

'_Calm down Harry, don't break the town!'  Merlin replied and left his head._

Several deep breaths later, Harry was ready to get back to the matter at hand, "Do you not think that it is possibly another Wormtail?"

Harry watched as a dawning of understanding crossed Dumbledore's face.

"Thank you very much, we are in your debt" Dumbledore's eyes had that blasted twinkle in them again…He knew.  And he was unknowingly breaking one of the Laws by not telling what he knew.

Harry explained for the wizards who were not as bright as Dumbledore and Snape, he noticed, who was behind Albus.

"If Granger's commanding officer told her that she was needed in battle and she was killed, not only would it be one very promising light witch gone, but a close friend and confident of  Harry Potter's…she was also muggle-born, another reason to have her dead" Now all of them had that dawning of understanding.

*~*~*~*[A/N]: I was going to end it here but a) you all would kill me b) it would be far too short again and c) the story would take far too long to get anywhere good *~*~*~*~*

             Harry appeared with a 'pop' in his sickeningly white room. Waving his hand in disgust at the walls, the white became a scarlet red and midnight blue.  Much better. Now, on to those letters…

           _'Blaise Zabini,' He began._

_       'I am aware that you are a Slytherin prefect, and top of your house year in potions…I have a proposition that you may find appealing. I would like you to join a group of select individuals whom all have special talents like your skills in potions making. Using your skills and some invaluable ones I will teach you, we will weaken the Dark Lords hold on Wizarding society. All I ask is that you meet me at the portrait of the Drunk Monk of the third floor corridor the first Sunday after school begins…come alone'_

While more formal than Draco's, it also asked her to come on Sunday, with the others. Harry needed Draco to come on Saturday, some things needed to be planned meticulously and in secret from the rest. For Draco and the other's protection. Harry chose at least one, sometimes two, members from each house each with specific skills that could be honed and perfected…and can be very useful to Harry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    Blaise Zabini was riding her prize thorough bred horse, Branwen through her father's Welsh estate's fields. The black mare (a/n: I know nothing about horses so don't rag on me)

Flicked her mane and responding to Blaise's urging, slowed to a halt. Blaise ran a hand through her dark brown hair as she watched an unfamiliar snowy owl drop a letter on the ground next to her as Blaise failed to catch it, she was no seeker. She hopped off Branwen and picked it up. Her name was written in unfamiliar ink and handwriting. Blaise, although suspicious, was dead curious. Weighing the possibilities in her head, she let curiosity win her over and opened the note-

  '_Blaise Zabini,' it began,_

_'I am aware that you are a Slytherin prefect,' _

"How did he know?" Blaise had only received word two weeks ago.

'-_and top of your house and year in potions…' That was also true. Blaise prided herself on being able to get out of anything with her head of house by bringing up potions._

'…_I have a proposition that you may find appealing. I would like you to join a group of select individuals whom all have special talents like your skills in potions making. Using your skills and some invaluable ones that I will teach you, we will weaken the Dark Lord's hold on Wizarding society. All I ask is that you meet me at the portrait of the Drunk Monk of the third floor corridor the first Sunday after school begins…come alone'_

     Whoever this guy was…he knew Slytherins. Blaise wasn't much of a puritist as the other Slytherins, she would side with what she believed in. Although she wasn't sure which side that was, right now it was against Voldermort. This guy could offer her more than the Dark Lord could. Blaise decided she would go to this meeting; after all, it was only one meeting.

*~*~*

All over Great Britain; Susan Bones, Hufflepuff prefect and top of Care of Magical Creatures received her letter. Cho Chang, Ravenclaw prefect and black belt in karate got one too.

As did Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor, top three in his class in herbology. 

*~*~*

'_Ginny-All letters sent. We'll find out how it goes on Saturday and Sunday.'_

Ginny smiled down at the letter. It was a devious little smile, worthy of a Slytherin. The plan was going smoothly.  Soon the Order would be back, and the Balance back.

-------------------End Chapter7-------------------

 [A/N]: that wasn't so bad was it? It was a decent ending…no cliffies…what did you think?

**THANK YOU'S!**

**Renoldo9: Thank you! Hope you liked the chapter! Good thing I got this out now, eh?**

**The Red Dragon's Order: Thank you…your fic's formation wasn't crappy…I thought it was fairly well done but I'm an amateur…oh well…just make with it!**

**Rose Lily: Okay Okay! Here you are! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Katrina: Do you think it was a tad too evil?...but I only kept you in suspense for a little while…thanks for reviewing!**

**Brady2003us: Thank you very much…I'm speechless for getting such a good review!...I'll be only too happy to read your fic just tell me the name!**

**A-man: here you are! Updated soon!**

**Della luna: Yes…I updated…it was evil, no?...well another update for you!**

**Lone Wolf: thanks for reviewing…it's not that Harry doesn't like the Order or Dumbledore…but he's tired of having secrets kept from him…Harry's group is going to have a more **

                 Sneakier way of dong things, also, he's annoyed that the Order will most likely (I can guarantee it) get involved with his plans…oops! I may have said too much…

**Betta-in-Blue: you're Canadian? Me too! I was calling myself evil because of that cliffie! What did you think I was? A yank? No offense to any but no way in hell!**

**                                                   THANK YOU TO EVERYONE I MAY HAVE MISSED!!!!!!**

**                                                          Please review….no flames….Hey! No cliffie!**


	8. See Harry's Plan

  DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…it all belongs to my official goddess, J.K Rowling and all her angels, a.k.a: scholastic publishing, etc.

[A/N]:  ACH!!! I know I know…I feel your pain!!! I'm soo sorry, but school, The plot and my overdue homework assignments finally caught up with me. But it's here now and 

                          there is a plan for a sequel and a third part…there will be a mary sue type character…maybe…at the end of the chapter I'll outline it and tell me what you think…

                           ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!!

  -----------------CHAPTER 8: SEE HARRY'S PLAN…-----------------------

           The days remaining until the new term began was uneventful and dull for everyone. Everyone but Harry and Ginny, that is. Their days were spent corresponding and planning for helping the Order of the Phoenix. It was true, Harry and Ginny didn't like the way Dumbledore's group paraded themselves so obviously, it was a danger to its members, all they needed was for a hood to fall, as it did to Hermione, and their members would drop like flies.  In addition, the Balance was going back and forth like a teeter-totter; for now, at least, it served their purposes perfectly.

         Harry and Ginny, mainly Harry though, were planning on secretly train their classmates, which Harry had taken to calling "Duckies", for battle situations. They were also planning to take care of any problems that get in the way, quietly. They were more or less acting as Slytherin's…for the light, course. Harry's Spirit made it impossible for him to go bad. That didn't mean he couldn't be a little sneaky about it.  After all, for there to be a Balance there needed to be a little 'bad'.

  '_A little sneaky? __A little bad?' Lily snorted into his head, __'You maybe Godric in Spirit, but your Salazar himself in mind!' [A/N]: this is important! Can you guess why?_

  In any case, he needed to get a spy in Voldermort's ranks, he couldn't Dream Scry all the time, he'd go mad. This is why he needed to see Draco on Saturday. It would be ideal for him to spy; no one would suspect the ever-loyal Lucius Malfoy's spoiled son as a spy. Not like they would Severus Snape. Not only would he be on the light, but he could be safe from his father's wrath, at least for a little while. Severus Snape, he could have uses for him. Snape was an expert potions master that could brew more complicated potions than Blaise could and he could spy on the Order for him. The question is how could he get Snape to join them? He couldn't go to him right away; he'd laugh in his face then drag him to Dumbledore.  Then there was that little problem about not being able to be in both Orders. It would take a while to get the Order aware of the extra players helping them out, then he'd use his Spirit to take him to a meeting, and disappear as he comes in, reappearing to take his place as Harry Potter. It was a good plan. They would be on their own until Christmas though. It was perfect training time, not to mention the Duckies' needed to become animagus', He already got the time-managing devices for the agents.  

"Poor Duckies," he murmured as he ran through all that needed to be done in his head, "Hermione's third year times six"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

       Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron and Hermione's arguing about O.W.L's, she had bigger problems. Her new relationship with Harry, and the training of the Duckies, was among the bigger ones. 

  '_Note to self,' Ginny said in her head, '__Talk to Harry about getting a name for the Order soon' _

Duckie hardly describes Snape. Harry had written her various letters through out the last week about plans and his ideas for training and spies in the Order and Death Eaters. Ginny was still getting used to the fact that Harry trusted her so much. Then again, she trusted him even more. Although Harry was defiantly more devious than in previous years, he still had that innate ability that compelled you to trust him. She supposed that was how he planned to get Draco and the others to join him.

       Ginny searched the heads on the platform looking for the messy mop of black that was Harry's hair. There! Harry was coming straight towards her, the eyes of every girl and looks of every envious guy on the platform on him.

     "Ginny!" his hand waved to her as he came closer. He stepped up quickly and swept her to a hug and spun her once before setting her down. The other girls sighed in jealously while their boyfriends sighed in relief.

   "Hey, Ron, 'Mione" The arguing teens turned themselves towards Harry who had rested his hand over Ginny's shoulders. 

"Hey mate" Ron clapped Harry's hand into his own, While Hermione gave him a quick hug as not to anger Ginny.

"Harry, its great to see you, I hope you've begun to study for O.W.L's unlike Ronald, here" Ron winced at the usage of his first name, but began the retort that would be the start of a debate that would last the rest of the year until the O.W.L's were finished, then it would be on how if he has studied more he would have done better.

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes in unisons. "Let's say we find a compartment, the train leaves in ten minutes" Harry said as Ron and Hermione tore themselves away form their bickering to agree. 

  Harry grabbed Ginny's trunk and his own and dragged them on to a train as Ron and Hermione struggled with their own. Ron, while more muscled than before, probably due to his work with the Order of the Phoenix, he too had joined, he still couldn't manage to lift his trunk high enough to stop it from dragging on the ground. Hermione's stomach wound seemed to be completely healed as she carried her own trunk without much difficulty and sat down in the compartment they had chosen near the back without showing any signs of discomfort.

*~*~*~*~*~*

    As prophesied, Ron and Hermione's debate over the O.W.L's lasted well into the train's journey until the Snack Cart arrived and Harry stocked up for the four of them. Harry's appetite had grown and he now out-ate Ron when it even came to Every-Flavour Beans. A few people stopped in to see Harry's new look and hopeful girls came to see if the rumors of Harry and Ginny were true. No journey to or from Hogwarts, however, could be complete without the annual visit and fight with Malfoy and his cronies. This year, it had been delayed till they began to leave to change into their robes.

 "Well, what do we have here?" Malfoy sneered as Ron clenched his fists to avoid hitting Malfoy for even entering their compartment, "The rat-pack is back, and Potter's a tad desperate it seems that he had to work out to get a weasel"  Ron could no longer control his anger and lunged at Malfoy. Hermione was on her feet to try and restrain him, to no avail.

Ron took a shot at Draco when Harry, who had stayed out of the argument waived his wand and Draco and Ron were separated, but not without a black eye for Draco and a cut lip for Ron. Harry stood up and brought himself to his full height of 6 feet and stared down at Malfoy's five seven. 

 "Malfoy," His voice cold as ice that lowered the temperature, "Get. Out" Malfoy was only too happy to oblige as he realized Harry was not to be trifled with, not now.

"That," Ron sputtered out through his bleeding lip and Hermione's fussing, "Was bloody brilliant! He looked like he was going to wet himself!" Ron's still optimistic voice caused Harry to roll his eyes and laugh as Ginny and Hermione left to change into their robes. He was going to be home in five minutes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     Harry exited the carriage that he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had taken from the station. They entered the magnificent-as-always Great Hall and sat at their usual spots; this time with Ginny. Harry watched as the other students piled into the room and sat. He looked at each of the Duckies; every one of them seemed a little more anxious than the others.

_'Probably for Sunday, good thing it's a Friday, two more days for the meeting' _

Fred and George slapped him on the back on their way to their seats. 

"Thanks for-you-know-what, mate" Fred whispered to him, "It really helps! Wait until breakfast tomorrow, it's totally for you!"

George picked up where Fred left off, "We got Ronnikins those dress robes like you asked, and we need to decide the new Quidditch Captain so meet us at the common room tomorrow night with the rest of the team, oh! And rumor has it that our three maiden chasers have their eye on you!" 

Harry looked down the table to see Alicia, Angelina, and Katie pointing and giggling at him. Harry groaned as Ginny scowled. She was frightening enough; it seemed, to get them to stop.

"Woe, to our hearts!" Fred exclaimed as he clamped his hands over his heart

"You hath doth stolen our loves, you bed-swerver! You steal Ginny-kins and then our young chasers three? Scandalous!" Harry laughed good naturedly at George's accusations and swatted his hand away.  The Weasley twins made their way down to the end of the table and sat by Lee Jordan. The entire Hall turned their attention to the Sorting.

  [I am not going to write the sorting cause I have no poetic skills and my hands hurt]

Dumbledore stood and the Hall stopped their cheering to hear to hear the headmaster.

   "Hello, and welcome to a new school year," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled upon the sea of black-clad students, "I, as always, have some start of term announcements. First, due to the return of Voldermort," Nearly the entire hall flinched, save a few, "There will be a curfew of 9:00 for all students, Hogsmeade visits will be strictly supervised, and The Forbidden Forrest is especially forbidden to ALL students," his eyes lingered on Harry and the others, Ron and Hermione gave a slight inclination of their heads to show they understood to keep Harry away from it, "and now on a lighter note, we will have another Yule Ball this year due to the success of last years'" Dumbledore stopped to let the high-pitched squealing of delight from the females and the groans from the males to subside before continuing, "We will have a dueling club that I suggest all of the students attend at least once taught by Professor Snape" the excited cheers lowered from the three tables as the Slytherin table's increased in volume, " and the Defense position will be taken over by Remus Lupin, whom you all remember, and Sirius Black as I'm sure you have all read of his innocence" Nervous applause was scattered throughout the Hall. 

"BANG!" the doors of the front hall opened to reveal the two named professors and former Marauders as they stepped down the aisle to the High Table. They both looked much better in Harry's opinion, and apparently, the entire female population. All talk of Harry stopped as the teenage girls gazed upon their new professors. Remus looked healthy and less sickly, and Sirius' face was no longer pale and gaunt, but fuller and slightly tanned. His hair was cut and pulled into a shoulder length ponytail. They both wore nice robes of red, probably for the Order. They sat at the table, Snape glaring and the females of the Hall, including Hermione, leering. Sirius chuckled and gave Harry a small wink. He seemed to start as he looked at Harry for the first time since the fourth task, and his attention went back to Dumbledore.

"Finally," the headmaster allowed himself to continue, "Let's eat!" Cheers arose and everyone helped themselves to generous servings. Aimless chit-chat continued most of the night. The majority on the Yule Ball, Harry Potter' new change, and the handsome professors, it seemed the female population of Hogwarts was in for a good year.

*~*~*~*~*~*

With the clearing of the last plates, Dumbledore arose again, "I hope everyone had an excellent time during the summer and I'm afraid it is time for Prefects to lead their houses to their Common Rooms," People started to rise but froze as Dumbledore continued, "But first it is time for the school song"   [I don't have the books handy so no song]

 The teachers save Sirius and Remus, groaned and sang in monotone voices while others went livelier. Harry and Ginny sang to Greenday's "Basket Case". When all were finished, Harry, Ron, and Hermione lead the first years to the portrait. While the first years looked on in amazement as Hermione spoke the password, "Phoenix". The three Prefects explained the rules, and then Hermione lead the girls to their dormitory while Harry and Ron lead the boys to theirs. At the end of the night, he flopped on his bed, and pulled the curtains. Harry fell asleep tired, but happy. 

----------------------END CHAPTER 8----------------------

[A/N]: there you have it! God, I'm tired….its very late…I feel horrible for the wait but I promise to keep on updating…

**THANK-YOU'S**

**Betta-in-Blue: I'm from Toronto, what about you?...hope you like it…story here!**

**Loopy Bubble Lips: I hardly think your slow…I don't doubt that I'm worse…I hope it was explained in this chapter here why I chose him…plus I like a good Draco…thanks!**

**Brady2003us: I like the movie too…Harry will have a form of contact with his "Duckies" but it won't be a mark…far too much like Voldie's service…hope you like it and I've read **

                        Your fics and I really like them! Great job, keep going and thanks…

**Shdurrani: Glad you liked it!...yes, as you probably know, Harry is a prefect…thanks for the review!**

**Red Dragons Order: Thank a lot…sorry about the wait but I couldn't help it…what bout the green flame torch, hmm? (I sound like my mother, god no!)**

**Katrina:  *Laughs evilly too*  thank you…sorry bout the wait…**

**Renoldo9: thanks a lot…this was far too much of a relaxed schedule and I hate myself for it *bangs head like house elf***

**Della luna: You are very welcome and thank you right back for reading and reviewing!!! Its dragging along now…slowly but surly like a snail…**

**A-Man: thank you and how was his reaction different? Anywho…thank you!**

**Luna-Rose and ****Phoenix**** Child: thank you and here it is!!!**

**Arianne: your favorites list? Geez I'm honored!…thank you!... I tried to make this one longer and look…no cliffie!...thank you!**

**                                                              To any one else I missed, I'm truly sorry and thank you very much!!!!**

**                                                Hope you like it, please read and review…chronotiger: should I e-mail you my next chapter?**

**The plan I was going for the second and third part was to….**

**Second part:  Have voldie's 18 year old daughter (I know I know but hear me out) any way, she runs away at 17, lives in the forbidden forest for a year after the guy she loved, Lazare**

                    Lestrange lied to her about being a death eater, and killed her insane mother (one too many crucios) and best friend. She lived in her animagus form, a wolf. Harry finds her 

                   After a year, and offers her protection (she has no special powers or part of a prophecy, she doesn't love Harry and the fate of the wizarding world doesn't rest on her shoulders or

                    Any of that crap, but she needs Harry to protect her from her father cause she doesn't have the power to) any who…waiting in Dumbledore's office, she and Harry go back 

                   To MWPP years (their 7th year) and falls in love with Remus. Lazare shows up in the past after a battle at Hogwarts where Harry is in the hospital wing and can't save her,

                  People are horrified after he tells her parentage and Lazare kidnaps her. Remus realizes he loves her and Harry saves her, she and Remus get together, she and Harry leave at end of year after a few 

                 Battles in which Harry saves the day. When she leaves to the future, Remus can't handle her age (18 turning 19) he's 36…she gets kidnapped again, Harry saves her. She is  

                Badly injured Remus realizes he doesn't care about her age and can't loose her; they get married.---she's an average witch here people! Oh and they have twins.

**Third Part:  The Order from an alternate universe cast a spell to bring them help in the war against Voldie, they bring Harry, with voldie's daughter, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Snape. In this world, Harry died after killing Voldie the first time, his parents lived (can you feel the tension?) Sirius died being tortured for info; Wormtail's still a traitorous bastard, and Harry and "our" world's Order fights battles and kicks ass. While in this world, the Remus falls in love with his counter-parts wife (Voldie's daughter)…their twin son and daughter get dragged along too…there is a big battle, Voldie gets the crap beat out of him, and debilitating blow to his forces…they all go home happy…except for Remus until he finds his voldie's daughter in the Forbidden Forrest…both Remus' have their voldie's daughter!!!...oh and by the way voldie's daughter gets kidnapped AGAIN…see how helpless she is? The only reason she's probably alive is because she bears am exact resemblance to Salazar Slytherin's daughter. (oops! Said a bit too much)**

                               …………..soooo…what do you think? It's just an idea that's been turning itself 'round my head….tell me what you think…too mary-sue?

                                                          …………**don't flame!!!...it sounds pretty horrible but this is just a very general overview of what happens to she if you like the idea or not,**

                                                                        …I might end up doing it any way so *sticks tongue out* 


	9. See Harry's Duckie

[A/N]: Here's the moment I know I've been waiting for…Draco and Harry meet! Enjoy! It's Draco's POV and song chapter to Sum 41's "Motivations", oh! And there's going to be mild swearing in this chapter so beware!

DISLCAIMER: I own nothing, make nothing, and claim nothing. Only J.K. Rowling can do that...That and Sum 41 for "Motivations"

-------CHAPTER 9: SEE HARRY'S DUCKIES (ugh! Not like that!)------------------DRACO'S POV

                                                                              _What's the difference of never knowing at all?_

_                                                                             When every step I take is always several too small_

_                                                                             Maybe it's just something I can't admit but lately,_

_                                                                                           I feel like I don't give a shit_

_                 The sun somehow made its way through the thick emerald green hangings around my bed. Usually I would sneer in the welcoming of a brand-new day, (can't you just hear the sarcasm?) but today I had myself a little mission. I was getting out of my father's service and into someone else's, out of the frying pan and into the fire they say. For the moment, I'm just content to spit in the bastards face. I just hope I don't have to do much; it is the last Saturday before classes._

                                                                                _Motivation's such and aggravation,_

_                                                                             Accusations don't know how to take them, _

_                                                                                 Inspirations getting hard to fake it_

_                                                                              Concentrations never hard to break it,_

_                                                                             Situations never what you want it to be_

    Dressing in my usual fine, black robes and green and silver tie, I shot water out of my wand and watched in mild amusement as Crabbe and Goyle, stupid lumps they are, fell in  a mess of twisted sheets and wet pajamas. The smirk came on as I told them to hurry up and get dressed; I would see them for breakfast. I heard two grunts in response and turned on a sharp heel and walked to the Great Hall, face expressionless as stone. I watched as the girls from all the tables fawned over Potter. I found myself interested, but for completely different reasons.  Potter changed drastically, taller, stronger, (I can attest to that) and had the most unusual aura about it. It was a thick, warm pressure. I could only feel it because of my mother's veela relations.  He catches me watching him, I sneer. There is no way I'm letting him think I'm _like that. He raises an eyebrow. Stupid Potter. I look at the time, grab my bag and head to the library; I have time to kill until three. __Damn, that was not how I wanted to spend my breakfast. Maybe I should threaten a Hufflepuff, seeing them stutter is so fun, or throw sickles at Weasley. __Note to self, stay away from the little one, Potter likes her and I'm not getting my ass kicked until I can handle it. Stupid Potter. Spoil my fun.  As I leave the Hall, a small boom and loads of laughter catch my attention.  There, sitting at the staff table, is Snape with a wad of…shampoo? on his head.  Weasley twins no doubt._

                                                                             _What's the point of never making mistakes?_

_                                                                            Self-indulgence is such a hard habit to break,_

_                                                                                 It's all just a waste of time in the end, _

_                                                                             Don't care, so why should I even pretend?_

   *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                      God, the library is so boring. Even with the approaching O.W.L's, as Granger so kindly yelled at Weasley for not studying for, I can't seem to concentrate.  Not like it matters much anyway I suppose, the letter said I would be learning invaluable skills, probably above O.W.L's.  What bothers me is I can't find out who sent the letter, and it is driving me mad.  I looked at the precious platinum watch on my wrist; Alexander the Great, the profile of a muggle on the face. If anyone else knew, I would be as good as that hippogriff form third year…wait, it got away…appropriate enough I guess.

_                                                                          Motivation's such an aggravation,_

_                                                                  Accusations don't know how to take them,_

_                                                                       Inspiration's getting hard to fake it._

_                                                                       Concentrations never hard to break it_

_                                                                     Situations never what you want it to be_

           Its two forty p.m. now, twenty minutes.  I grab my bag and get up as Crabbe and Goyle trip through the door, earning a glare form Madame Pince. I walk out, far too quickly for the two oafs to lumber behind me. I turn down the corridor and watch in fading amusement as younger year's part before me.  When this mess is all over, whether the Light wins or not, I want people to stop doing that.  I reach the third floor, there! The portrait is indeed of a drunken monk, so much so that it can't even seem to keep its quill strait. Okay, now to get in…I'm so stupid! I don't have a password!  In mounting frustration, I slam my hand on the portrait.  A green laser scans my body, (yes, I know what a laser scanner is), I can feel it testing my aura. Smart move, not even polyjuice or dark magic can change that.  The portrait swings open, using every ounce of my nerve, I step inside.

_                                                                                   Nothing's new, everything's the same,_

_                                                                                        Keeps on dragging me down_

_                                                                                         It's getting kinda lame,_

_                                                                               Falling further behind, there's nothing to explain,           _

_                                                                        No matter what you say, nothing's gonna change my mind.   _

                   "POTTER?!" Oh my god, repeat that about a million times.  He smirks, and I see little Ginny is giggling. This is one hell of a big set-up, no way in hell Potter could help me, _"But," says that little voice in the back of my head, "__He has gotten things done, and tricked you and your father" Damn, it or I, was right.  He's also far too noble to do all this for a joke.  Just stay for a little while and hear him out, if you don't like it, rat him out to Snape.  Always have a plan._

*~*~*~*~*END DRACO POV*~*~*~*~*~*

  "Hello Draco," Harry spoke through his laughter, the look on Draco's face was priceless, "I'm glad you came. Judging by the look on your face, you didn't know it was me. That means I did my job. Don't interrupt, its easier to say all this in one go.  I am going to personally train you and several others, don't look at me like that cause I can," ignoring Draco's face, Harry continued, "And the other's I've selected all are experts in various fields, you will train each other here in your spare time. In order not to arouse suspicion, you will be given one of these," Ginny left her place at Harry's side and brought over an obsidian box. Harry opened it, and pulled out a tiny hourglass on a fine, long gold chain, "This is a time-turner, I have no doubt you know what it is, and it's undetectable so Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix can't tell you're using it.  Now, you're here now because I want to talk to you about being a spy on the Death Eaters, I can remove the mark when you're finished and it will save you from your father's wrath.  In case you're discovered, I will have an emergency Portkey implanted in your skin, I will also do a spell for you and the other agents to hear each others thoughts and inform you of a meeting.  That's everything for now; you will meet the others tomorrow, and should the rare occurrence you decline my assistance, I will memory charm you.  So, close your mouth, your attracting flies."

 Draco hadn't even realized his mouth was open. His eyes darted to Ginny and Harry, both looking expectant.  Harry had thought of nearly everything, he was being fairly careful about it.  Did he really want to do this?  But what else was there?  Stick with Crabbe and Goyle? They didn't know how to take a breath without the other present.  He couldn't say no to his father, this was indeed his only option.  It was also a pretty good deal, he was a Slytherin, and the powers on this side, at least for him.

_                                                                        Can't pretend on doubt until the end,_

_                                                                                It seems like leaving_

_                                                                     Friends have become this years friends, and_

_                                                                        Though I can't pretend it's not the same,_

_                                                                But who's to blame for all the stupid things I never said?_

_                                                                        Motivations such an aggravation._

_                                                                  Accusations don't know how to take them,_

_                                                                      Inspirations getting hard to fake it,_

_                                                                  Concentrations never hard to break it,_

_                                                                  Situations never what you wanted to be_

          Draco looked to the two of them, the wheels turning in his head, "I'll do it"

_                                                                Never what you want it to be_

         "Excellent!" Harry exclaimed, "Here tomorrow, two p.m.  Use the time-turner, we don't want a bunch of students disappearing and re-appearing at the same time"   
Harry stepped forward, and draped an arm over Draco's shoulder, "This is going to be fun"

_                                                            Never what you want it to be_

----------------------END CHAPTER----------------------

    Okay, now that that is done, I'm really sorry for this being so late and not so good but I'm stuck with stomach flu…I hate being sick. Thank you for all the reviews, you're great!!!

THANK YOU'S:

**QuidBrm: Thanks for the input…yeah I know…it's weird but I don't even know if I'm going to do it…all signs point to no right now…but as I said…thanks**

**Eclispe: Thank you for the review and Harry will be very annoyed…but not as much as Ginny…**

**Knight's Shadow:  Thank you…and here it is…**

**Mike Potter:  Thank you…and here you are…one update…**

**Serry:  Thank you…I need a new name…duckie's can't keep on going in the future…**

**Luna Rose and ****Phoenix**** Child:  ****LR: thank you…and yes she knows…how may be explained in the future…**

                                                **PC: nope, not yet…though Dumbledore does have an idea…Harry will come to trust him more in the future**

**                                            BOTH: Thank you and here you are!**

**Loopy Bubble Lips: Thank you…I'm more Harry than Draco but he's cool…sorry for the wait…but there's plenty Draco in this chapter, no?**

**(No name but dogz_dogz@hotmail.com:  Thank you a lot and good luck with the contest…wow…top ten list…that's amazing!!!!**

**Temporary Insanity: Aye, 'fraid he maybe…but you'll find out how later…thank you!**

**Bookwrm1989:  thank you…glad you like it…**

**Heather: They will ask him…but they didn't yet because then they would have to tell Harry why Voldermort wanted to kill him…Dumbledore isn't the leader by the way…who is? In the **

              Next couple of chapters you may find out…but anyway…they won't tell him yet cause they think he's not ready *snort*

**A-man:  Thank you…sorry about being late with this one…Hermione and Ron will be frustrated next chapter…just a little preview**

**Erik:  Thank you…I'm glad you like the outline…I was just seeing the reaction…glad you like it…thanks!**

**Red Dragon's ****Order:  Thank you…glad you like it…need I ask you about Green Flame Torch? I should tell you to keep up the amazing work!**

**Roxy:  Sorry to keep you waiting…thank you for the great review!!!**

**Shdurrani:  Thank you!...i love h/g… I appreciate the review!!!**

                                         Holy Cr*p!!! Just one more review and I'll have 100!!! You guys are great and the 100th reviewer will get a hug, cookies, a shrine and an entire chapter in 

                                                                                          Their name!   The Race is On!!!


	10. The new Order of things

[A/N]: Ach! I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner but alas, I had some problems with the direction the way the story was going and some plot problems…but I've got it nearly figured out…I hope some of you questions will be answered…read, relax and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I've said it before and I'll say it again…I own nothing…J.K. Rowling has that illustrious honor

This chapter goes out to my 100th reviewer ja4578…I can't believe I have this many!!! You guys are amazing! J

-------------CHAPTER 10: The new Order of things----------

                Draco turned the time-turner once to go back a half-hour, as Harry had suggested, lest anyone be suspicious that he, Po-no, Harry and Ginny all be missing at the same time; though he doubted that anyone would make the connection besides Granger or Dumbledore.  That brought a new thought to Draco's tricky mind, where were Granger and Weasley in this anyway?  The two of them are practically Harry's left and right arms…oh well…something to ponder on a rainy day.  He had the feeling no amount of deception could get the reason out of Harry unless Harry wanted to tell it.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

             The next day, three o'clock as stated in the letter Blaise, Cho, Neville and Susan met each other outside the Drunk Monk portrait.

 "You all received a letter too?" Blaise looked at the letter in her hand while the others pulled theirs out too.

"I guess" Cho looked down the halls for anyone else, "I guess we're it, how do we get in? Is there a password or something? There's nothing on the letter"

The others looked at there own letters, all coming up with no solution.  Several minutes passed as did dozens of failed attempts at a password.  Everyone was getting restless and cranky.

Blaise, certain that the letter was a joke, and quite annoyed, stood up from her position floor, her back against the wall,

"I'm leaving, this is some stupid joke" The others nodded in agreement, and those who were also sitting stood and stretched.  Grabbing her bag from where she sat, she turned to go down the hall towards the common room.  She swung the bag over her shoulder, and with a flip of her brown hair, found herself inches away from Draco Malfoy's face.

"Going so soon, Blaise?," A smirk playing across his face, "The meeting hasn't even started yet"

*-*-*-*-*-*

       Draco Malfoy loved attention, and he found himself in the middle of a sea of four or so gaping faces, oh the fun.  Surprisingly, it was Neville, the Cowardly Lion of Gryffindor as he was known even to some of the teachers, who voiced the others' thoughts.

"Did you send the letters?"  Draco turned his gaze towards Neville who coward momentarily before straightening himself to meet Draco's gaze.

"So there is a little Gryffindor in you, eh Longbottom?"  Ignoring Neville's attempt at trying to figure out if Malfoy had just complimented him or not, Draco walked towards the portrait and put his hand on the spot he had punched the previous day in anger.  Once again, the green laser scanned his aura and the portrait swung open much to the annoyance of the Monk whose mutterings were unintelligible.  Draco held the portrait open and with a dramatic, sweeping bow gestured for the others to enter.  Hesitantly, all four of them did so.  Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Draco closed the portrait.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

       Looking in awe around the large, spacious room which were tastefully decorated in all the house colors, they neglected to notice Harry and Ginny conversing quietly in two of the several large, comfortable chairs set in a circle in the center of the multi-coloured common room.  Shelves of ancient, dusty volumes of long-forgotten books lined the walls.  Several doors, at least ten, were all around the room.  Harry, who had finished talking to Ginny, and who now sat in the largest of the chairs, Ginny on his left, Draco his right, cleared his throat.

Heads snapped towards him, despite his cool exterior, he was nervous.  If they didn't accept his offer for the Order, (which still needs a name he thought absently) he really didn't want to memory charm one of his peers.  Ginny sensing this put a hand on top of his.  Draco nudged him in the side to snap him out of his thoughts and gazing into Ginny's eyes.

Snapping back into reality, he gave his companions a small smile before getting into business. 

"Now," Harry started, "Take a seat and get comfortable, all questions, as it is a long story and I'm likely to get side-tracked, please wait until the end" Harry locked eyes with each of the people in the room.  Each of them met his look with a nod, albeit hesitant ones.  "Good. Now, the history of this Order, which name is to be decided later, begins with Merlin, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. **[A/N: I know the next part isn't true, but for the purposes of my story they are, alright?]  When Arthur created the Round Table, it was to help protect the Light from the forces of the Dark.  Merlin, being the wise guy that he is, created a small group of people to help maintain the group and to assist it more quietly, because without this assistance, the knowledge, true purpose and honor of the Table would be corrupted.  The Knights of the Round Tables' name has changed over the years, but thanks to Merlin's order, has essentially remained the same.  It is currently called the Order of the Phoenix", Harry looked around the room.  All of the people in the room, excluding himself and Ginny, including Draco, were looking more than slightly stunned, "Now, back to our focus, Merlin's order.  Merlin's order doesn't show up as often as Arthur's, merely because for the Order to get started, it needs a person with what is known as the Warrior's Spirit to manage it.  Someone with the Warrior Spirit only shows up when in great need." Harry looked to Ginny who gave him a smile that urged him to go on, "You can see that it all intertwines.  Voldemort is a disaster, so the Order of the Phoenix has arisen.  So has Merlin's order, therefore, there is a Warrior Spirit," Harry's breath got caught in his throat for a moment, the Laws of the Order states he must have no secrets from this group, and they from him.  This was Harry's biggest secret. _Oh well, here goes nothing, "That person with the Warrior's Spirit is me." _**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

    Had anyone known what the details of having the Warrior Spirit meant, their reactions would be much more impressive.  For now, it was only a slightly stunned silence.

"So," Cho ventured forward, "You run Merlin's Order, correct?" Her question was met with a nod, "and Dumbledore runs the Order of the Phoenix, Arthur's Round Table?" Another nod, "Are we here to be part of Merlin's Order?" Harry looked around the room.  Some, like Neville looked nervous, Cho seemed to be taking it in stride, as was Draco; and Blaise looked extremely interested.

"Yes, you are.  Before you go jumping up to join, you need to know the details.  First of all, you have no secrets with me as I do with you; secondly, no one can know you are part of the Order, not even your parents, best friend, no one outside this room.  You will have to study, as much as it pains me to do so, and you will master your talents, you all know what they are, and will be taught and teaching other members.  You will do all of this here.  Now, I'm sure you all have questions so let 'em rip"

Hesitantly, hands rose.  Deciding to go in a circle, he started with Neville who was beside Ginny whose hand was up.

"I think I know why you chose me," Neville went scarlet, "But what about the others? I don't know much about them" Susan's hand went down; apparently she had been thinking the same thing.

"Good question, I chose you, Neville because you're top of our year in herbology, even above Hermione; I selected Susan because of her work in Care of Magical Creatures, Blaise because of potions, Cho is a black belt in karate, and Draco has a fair share of knowledge about the Dark Arts, he has also been so brave as to become a spy for us" The circle blushed scarlet because of the praise, Susan spoke up, "What about Ginny? Why did you choose her?"  Harry looked to Ginny who sighed in defeat. They were to find out anyway.

"Ginny is a true seer" **[A/N: How many saw THAT baby coming? Hehe] Wary looks were directed towards Ginny, who sighed and began to explain.**

"I am not like Trelawney, thank you.  My true power as a Seer only awakened a few weeks ago" The answer satisfied the circle and Harry moved on the Cho.

"Cho? You have a question?"  Cho nodded her head,

"Yes, how are we going to do all this? We have classes and most of you," She gestured to the fifth years, "Have OWLs this year, not to mention Dumbledore would get suspicious if we disappear for larger periods of time and return at the same time?"  

Harry shook his head in agreement, as looked to Draco, "Draco? Would you please show the others that…_gift… from yesterday?" Draco looked to him and pulled out the long gold chain from underneath his robes, the tiny hourglass hanging from the end._

Cho gasped, "A time-turner! Where on earth did you get this?"  The new Order looked to him and he shrugged, 

"Made it," ignoring the stunned looks he continued, "I have one for each of you, you can use it to attend your classes and then use it to come here and train while you are also in class.  There are charms on them to stop Dumbledore and the Ministry from detecting it" Cho and the others looked apprehensively at the home-made time-turner.  Harry rolled his eyes,

"Don't worry! Draco used it yesterday and he's alright!"  Rolling his eyes again, he moved on to Blaise, "Blaise, your question is?"

Blaise snapped out of her reverie with the time-turner, and looked to him, "What exactly will we do if we join the Order?  I mean besides baby the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Good question, if the Order of the Phoenix needs help, we give it discreetly; they have no idea we exist or the fact they are really an extension of Arthur's Order, its just one of the Laws of the Orders of the Light.  Dumbledore, as a type of Arthur, had the idea of the Order implanted in his head, again by the Laws; we are essentially the Keepers of the Laws.  We will also protect those the Order can't.  Right now, Voldemort," Harry didn't even pause while the others shivered when Voldemort's name was mentioned, "Has too much of a hold and fear in the Wizarding World…that includes saying You-Know-Who, when in the Order you will call him Tom Riddle, the name given to him by his MUGGLE father or Voldemort.  Hell, even Moldy Voldie if you like!"  Nervous chuckles met this statement, "Anymore questions?"  Draco spoke up,

"What exactly are the Laws of the Orders of the Light?"  Harry looked about the room; this is it, decision time.

"That I cannot tell you unless you join the Order, if you decide not too, I'll have to _Obliviate you" The others looked at each other, it was a commitment, but Harry and Ginny knew they had chosen right, they wouldn't back out, "Any last-minute questions?"  Once again, Draco spoke up, _

"What about Weasley and Granger? Why don't you have them join?"  Harry sighed and looked down, while the Laws were unbreakable unless Merlin, through Harry, broke them, they were also a big liability to his friendship with Ron and Hermione.

"They joined the Order of the Phoenix; you cannot be part of both, once again, the Laws of the Orders' work"

"But why didn't Dumbledore ask you to join? I mean, you're the Boy-Who -Lived?"

"Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, knew what I was and in order to preserve the Laws, implanted the idea in Dumbledore's head that in order to protect me, I shouldn't be in the Order.  Phoenixes are almost like the policemen of the Laws, they preserve the balance also.  That makes them Light creatures, not the fact that they don't go near Dark   
Wizards, or that their song is helpful to light wizards and painful to dark, but because of their unwavering devotion to the Laws and the Balance of Light and Dark"

During Harry's brief speech, all the room's contents went quiet, lost in their own minds contemplating what the Balance meant.  Harry hated to break such positive contemplations, but it was necessary. 

"It's time, would you like to join the Order, or will you not?"  With that, everyone in the room closed their eyes and looked into themselves. Wondering if they could do what Harry and The Order asked.  The answer was the same for each of them, they could and would.  They all stood; the Laws, infallible and powerful willed them up, together and in unison, they went to the center of the circle.  Behind them, their chairs moved back against the walls, a ball of shifting, gold and silver light formed, drawn to its energy, and in a trance like state, all of them put a finger to the light, and Harry chanted the words to connect them as the Order.  In what seemed like hours, but was only seconds, they connected.  They were brothers and sisters, a pain to one was a pain to them all, everything that made up one of them, made up them all. They were the Order; they would together protect the Laws, Balance and Arthur's Order.

The chant ended, and around the room, eyes fluttered open, and seemed for the first time, aware of what just happened.  Blaise voiced it all for them, 

"Wow"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

          Sitting down in the circle, Harry watched in amusement as they got used to the feeling of being connected to each other, feeling as though Draco's memories were their own, it was like that for all of them.  It was an intense, though warm, feeling of belonging and comfort.  Harry, having the Warrior Spirit, wasn't even expecting this.  

'_You __aren't all knowing Harry' Lily's true purpose, the thing that Harry felt she and Merlin had been hiding from him was that she wasn't just a guide for him, but for the Order._

As such, Lily could speak to all of them, but only through Harry's mental connection. Harry, who had been thinking for the past few minutes hadn't realized that the others had went back to their seats and were looking at him, silly grins on their faces.  Draco, who with his new knowledge of Harry's life, decided to have a little fun.

"So, you and Ginny are soul mates, huh?"  Harry glared at Draco when he draped his arm over Harry's shoulders, "That's why her Seer ability woke when your Spirit did?"

Susan, who was a relatively quiet person, but couldn't help but burst out laughing before all the others when Harry used his wandless magic to turn Draco's skin purple with green spots.

"All those abilities of yours are a good thing, but are a pain in the arse when directed to you" Draco said this more to himself than to the others.  

"Yeah," Cho joined in, putting on a fake, high, dramatic voice, "_Oh my hero Mr. Gryffindor!" A slight downside to having a bond like this is that, like the Knights of the Round Table, they were all equally informed of everything that the Order did, they decided things together; but Harry made the decisions, he was the focal point. As such, they all now knew that Harry was the mysterious savior of Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade._

"Cho," he growled, "Please refrain from doing that again or you will find yourself on the receiving end of War Havik'arta" Cho backed off immediately.  They all knew what Harry was capable of, and they didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.  Blaise and Ginny were talking through the connection to Lily, trying to learn more about her experience having the Warrior Spirit, she was one of the few women to have it.

"_Yes, I was; but my access to the power was limited, the Spirit was more dormant and I wasn't able to get to it to start the Order.  Speaking of the Order, every new Order decides together a new name for it, for example, Gryffindor called it the Order of the Spirit, I suppose as a sort of homage to the Spirit that allowed him to defend the light.  You know, Godric only had three other members in it, the other founders.  Oh! Well, here I am babbling and you need to get started on that name' _

By now, all the others had settled down in the circle.  Harry, being the leader, took the initiative, "So, as mum said, we need a name, any suggestions?"

"Order of Hogwarts?

"Order of the Laws?"

"Order of the Light?"

While all of the suggestions were great, none of them seemed right.  Suggestions kept coming until Neville, who had remained silent through the entire brainstorming until now, timidly put forth a suggestion, "How about the Order of the Soul?"  Everyone fell silent, it sounded …_right._

"Why 'Order of the Soul' Neville?"  Harry took an interest in Neville's opinion; Nev's opinion didn't always get heard.

"Well, the soul is the basis of every human being and animal, it makes us who we are, good and evil; there needs to be light souls and dark souls for there to be a balance, and we help defend that balance with the Order of the Phoenix, right?"  Harry smiled gently, it was perfect.

"Well, it is my duty to call to close the Order of the Soul. Please use the time-turners Ginny is handing out and turn it about five times, and go and get what ever you need done.  I'll use the connection to notify you of another meeting," Harry clapped his hands together happily, "This meeting is done!"

----------END CHAPTER 10----------

**AUTHORS NOTE: IMPORTANT: I know the chapter doesn't go with previous chapters, but this is the way it evolved when I was writing it.  I plan on editing the previous chapters some time during the break so don't fear or flame…I also plan on writing a side-piece explaining what the Laws of the Orders are and the history in more detail…that will be out whenever I have time…once again, sorry about the inconsistency and tell what you think about the direction its going in.  Remember…****I'm editing the previous chapters to be more consistent with this chapter.**

Thank you's go out to **BlackDragon, a-fan, Betta-in-Blue, anonymous, Luna Rose and Phoenix Child, CatRXn, anonymous, Steve the Bearded Lady, Sweet Misery123, Lucky and Charms, The Red Dragons Order, Lucy, brady2003us, Beldin325, Rah, Heather, Cynical Slytherin**

                                                            And finally my 100th reviewer, who has a hug, cookies, and a shrine, not to mention this chapter in their name!!!...

**_                                                                                                 ja4578!!!!_**

**                                                                                                   REVIEW!!!**


End file.
